King of the Night
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: Erza Knightwalker enjoys unwinding during her free time at a club of a sort hosted by fairy tail in he evenings after slaving away in the sun. When a mysterious cloaked figure shows up and gains popularity with her crowd she's curious. Only his piercing green eyes can stop her heart and she admits that he must be the true king of the night. Mystwalker after Edolas Arc
1. Trouble in a Cloak

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble in a Cloak**

A once dark wooden inn was illuminated by flickering flames produced by torches and fires in the hearth of the larger rooms. Since the destruction caused by lord Dragneel the people of Edolas Royal Capital City had been working hard to repair buildings. The spacious inn was one of the few buildings that had escaped fiery wrathful destruction. Thus it had been chosen for those who wished to spend their days working hard and nights partying with just as much vigor.

The scarlet captain was just one of them. Festive music sounded through the slightly worn building. The lack of magic had reverted them back to actual instruments but Erza found herself quite fond of it. The songs played varied from swing, to waltz, to acoustic pop. Everyone was just glad to let go and enjoy themselves. While most of the citizens enjoyed partying, this specific location was difficult to get into. The prime members were the royal army and fairy tail ex-mages. Due to their work with the city they had achieved a much loved status from the public. Erza didn't know how she felt about this, but she could care less right now. Her cheeks burned as she sat at the bar with some other soldiers. She had been in a good mood and took her boys out after training that evening. Honestly, Erza needed a break from working and training.

One of them, whose name she had long forgotten, was eyeing her up from a seat over. This prompted a chuckle from her.

"Dude, you're sloshed if you think you can stare down my top!" she growled in a giddy, low voice.

"Naw! Who're you again miss?" He yipped before falling off his chair, prompting her to laugh. The band who'd just took the stage began to play some rock so Erza stood to dance. As she made her way to the floor she noticed a squabble occurring by the door. She changed course irritably to further investigate.

The burly guard Laxus, a fairy she might add, was deep in a heated argument with a cloaked figure. Standing in the light with a scarf coveting his hair and face, stood a man with piercing green eyes. His bangs, hung down on either side of his face some coming to lie between his eyes, were an unusual yet familiar blue. She would've thought him her king, had he not been lacking an intricate red tattoo on his right eye, which she could see enough of to notice that he couldn't be Jellal.

"I'd like in." he shot at Laxus in a low voice. He was clearly not pleased with the guard.

"No can do, only legitimately recognized personnel may enter." He growled back. Clearly pissed off he pointed at a list in his hand.

"Check again!" He growled, "My name is Mystogan."

Laxus checked once more and nodded apologetically when he found his name under the N's by typo.

"I told you." growled Mystogan irritably.

Erza hadn't heard of Mystogan before, but she was curious. So, when he blew past Laxus to the bar, she pursed him thoughts of dancing abandoned for the time being.

He reached the counter and drug out a barstool. He sat down and pulled the lower bandanna off his face. He ordered a house special and tossed a few coins to the platinum blonde bartender who looked questionably at him.

"I've never seen you before." Stated Mirajane.

"If you need to address me, my name's Mystogan." He purred in a low voice as she slid him a glass of burnt umber colored whiskey. He downed it with a grin set it, empty back on the bar.

"That's some strong stuff Panther." Erza teased coyly, deducting a nickname from his dark clothing and fierce eyes.

"A young vixen such as yourself probably wouldn't be able to handle if." he shot back with a wink.

Either the alcohol from before was working on Erza or he was for she felt light and warm after this comment.

"Hit me Mira!" she barked with a smirk tossing twice the money to the tender who was staring on in interest. She downed both glasses and started an all out war.

* * *

**_AN/:  I wasn't going to start this before my higher prioriy Mystwalker but.. too bad :P the first chapter of my other one is done but I need to continue to edit and write another chapter to stay one ahead and such so it'll be a while probably. I'm not sure how long this will run but I have some ideas. School's really easy other than geometry. I have an 88 in that, sits my lowest grade by the way. I gotta update Fiore Mages and VSS soon too. Mystwalker FTW_**

**_imma Puppy_**


	2. Loss and Epiphany

******Author Note: I decided to update tonight(and have the author note at the top for some reason). I've had this on my phone for a while, I've just been lazy. I haven't started next chapter, but have came up with a name. The name's at the bottom, I hope you can at least crack a smile when you read it. **

Enjoy! (that's an order)

**~ Puppy**

* * *

**Loss and Epiphany **

Erza was not in any way a light drinker. She was held in high esteem by both her subordinates and associates of the military. Yet, she lay sprawled out on the floor like a fool as he stood victoriously above her. Albeit his cheeks were equally flushed as hers, he had bested her. This was a great blow to her stubborn and all-prevailing pride.

"I win." He smirked as he leaned down to pick her up.

"I'm not finished yet!" She slurred defiantly and began to resist.

"I don't think you want alcohol poisoning so I suggest you forfeit. You're already in store for one hell of a hangover." He advised leaving no room for rebellion as he buttoned her cloak, which she had been wearing loosely before. He raised the hood and tucked her hair in to hide her identity. She had received enough of a blow to her self esteem, and could do without one to her reputation, in his opinion. He carried her over his shoulder heading for the rear door.

After continuing out the door and down a few allies, he reached a small, well maintained, family-run inn. He opened the door and felt a rush of warm air, borne by the sitting room's hearth, on his skin. It was not yet autumn but that night was unusually cool for late August.

"Eclair!" He called out.

"Hai." She responded appearing from a room behind a bar opposite the hearth in the rectangular space. The said bar was on his right, it bore a few wooden stools and various liquor and spirits were visible behind it. They'd consumed enough of those. To his left was a large furnished room with two large sofas and three plush chairs arranged around a simple hearth.

"I need a bigger room than usual." He barked at her before making for the opposite wall. He reached the door to the middle of three halls.

The door easily swung open revealing a much dimmer, candlelit hall, with a door on either side. Usually he would use the hall on the left. It led to two smaller rooms. Each had a hearth, a queen-sized bed, a desk, and a sitting chair. The right hall was similar but instead each room had a king bed and more space. The rooms in the middle were the biggest, also more accustomed to his current needs. They had two queen beds and twice the space of the single king rooms. The man took the now-passed-out general of war to the room on the right.

Erza was gently lowered on a soft bed. She was too tired to move but she could open her eyes. She found herself in a large room. A few flickering candles were the only light source and barely illuminated the room. The fiery glow began to brighten. This, was due to a figure who coaxed a fire to life in a hearth, this was centered on the opposite wall between her and a bed that was two meters away. The room was probably ten by twelve meters and had a desk on the outer sides next to the beds. A knock sounded at the door, rousing Erza from her observant trance. She watched the figure from the hearth turn as the door opened smoothly.

"How long will you be staying?" Questioned the lady whom had been previously referred to as Eclair.

"Just a night, I'll pay in the morning and leave before she does. I simply beat her at a drinking competition." He replied combating her suggestive smirking.

This prompted a chortled reply, "Very well then. Sleep well J-, Mystogan." She seemed to correct herself towards the end. Erza was too tired to care and shut her eyes, in doing so she abandoned attempting to learn more about her new rival.

Light broke through the curtains and hit the back of her eyelids. Typically it wouldn't bother her, but given the circumstances the light was murder to her head. She then rolled over to avoid the light, bad idea. She was hit with a wave of nausea. The process of siting up didn't help and the bile was rising in her throat. It was then that she noticed the bucked next to her bed, which she promptly upheaved the contents of her stomach into. She grabbed a bucket of water that was next to the empty one and began chugging it, relief was small but noticeable.

"This, kids, is why, there, is, a, drinking age." She growled sarcastically to no one in particular, while downing as much water as she could manage in one sitting. "Where the hell am I, anyway?" She barked trying to take in her surroundings through squinted eyes. After a few minutes of thinking and trying to remember, she gave up and decided to focus on drawing information from her surroundings.

"Shit..." She uttered wide-eyed when she saw a second unoccupied bed to her left. The bed was made but the pillowcases were wrinkled suggesting somebody had occupied it. Her only reasoning was that two beds signified that she hadn't done anything stupid, or at least not obviously. She was still in what she had worn to go out the previous night, her cloak however was neatly folded on the desk to her right. The previous night was fuzzy. Music, shots, pervy soldiers, and ruckus... Cloaked figure, handsome, blue hair, shots, drinking competition... Playful banter, more shots... A fire being kindled in the hearth... That fire, she noticed when she glanced at the hearth, had burned down to embers. That guy must've added wood before he left... She didn't remember doing anything like that... Right?! She groaned and drank more water.

She finally was composed enough to leave, so she put on her cloak and made for the lobby.

"Ohiyo, Erza-san." Said a girl with chocolate hair braided to the floor.

"Good morning." Erza replied hesitantly. What did this girl know about what happened to her last night.

"Mystogan-sama payed for the room and sends his regards." She chirped with no lack of optimism.

"Ermm... Okay?" She replied confused. "I-we-didn't..." She started awkwardly.

"No don't worry, he wouldn't take advantage. He seemed pretty shaken, you must not be a lightweight." Remarked the lady.

"And you are?"

"Eclair, this is my inn."

"And he is?"

"Mystogan." She replied stoically.

"And?"

"That's all. He bought you a meal too." She dodged setting a bowl of gruel and an apple on the counter. Erza pulled out a bar stool and sat down. She wished she could get more information but could feel that it was pointless.

The gruel was not bad, the oats were just the right consistency and sweetened with honey and raisins. The apple was sweet and crunchy.

"Those are his favorite." Eclair quipped with a wink. This prompted a blush from Erza. She remembered the cheeky man from the previous night. She realized that she could easily get in over her head with the situation. She wouldn't be making this mistake twice.

* * *

Next chapter: Thou Shall Not Mix Business and Pleasure


End file.
